Never Forget the past
by losingmymind3696
Summary: Godric decided its time for him to meet the sun. He is done with life but what is he remembering from his past before he reaches the rooftop? The only human to ever love him and the only human he ever loved. Godric X OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've already written most of this out. I'm just going to post it slowly instead of posting it all at the same time. Its only about 4 chapters because it was originally just a one shot but it ended up A LOT longer than I expected it to be. Anyway just let me know what you think of it in the reviews. Thank you!

**ALSO**: I want to start a new story but I'm not sure who to do it about. So if you have suggestions tell me. I'd love to here them.

* * *

Godric looked down at the old binding. He couldn't remember the last time he opened the leather cover. He couldn't imagine the last time he flipped through the thin, worn out pages. He couldn't remember the last time his fingers ran over the words that he knew so well. The words were like a memory to him. He knew every sentence by heart. He didn't even need to look at them to know how this story ended. It was engraved in his memory forever. Anne was in his memory forever.

* * *

**March 13th, 1515**

_When I opened this book today and saw the empty pages my heart sank in my stomach. Father promised a new story for me to read. He promised I would love this more than anything but without writing I didn't understand the point. As I sit here now with my thoughts and writing I know exactly why he did it. I know what he wants and expects from me. I have a story. I have a voice. I have thoughts to write that need to be read by others. Now I can do this. So I'm starting from the beginning. I don't know where this will go or how it will end but I know how I want it to start. At least for now.  
_

_Living in England may not have been ideal if you aren't in with the King but its simple. I like it. I've always liked it. Mother and Father never had a lot of things growing up. So we children never expected a lot of things either but we never needed anything else. I like my life the way it is. Father likes working in the fields, if he doesn't he makes sure that it seems that way. Mother likes staying in and working with my sisters._

_I have 5 sisters. Oldest is Kate, at 17, I'm the second oldest at just 16. Mother and Father had problems having more children after us but they never gave up. Father always wanted a son but he never got one. My four younger sisters are Christine, 10 years of age, Justine, 8 years of age, Matilda, 5 years of age, and the youngest Mary, was just born a few weeks ago. Our house is full but its happy. I like it that way._

_I hope that one day when I find the person I'm supposed to be with and get married I can have a large family. There is nothing like it in this world. Its the most amazing thing some one could wish for. I adore it._

* * *

Godric shut the book. He couldn't stand to read anymore. Anne just described everything she wanted and Godric hated reading that part. He hated it more than anything he ever hated in his life. He wanted to forget that part but he couldn't. He'd never be able too. Those words played over and over in his mind as he placed the book into the fireplace and watched as it lit itself on fire. The pages burned quickly because of how old they were. The book was instantly gone forever. Never to be read by another mind.

He stared into the flames as he felt the feelings from the journal coming out and entering his mind again. They pushed themselves into Godric. They wanted him to remember even when he wanted nothing more than to forget about it. Not all of it but just the bad parts, the parts that made him so angry and regretful.

Godric didn't need to see the words to remember them. He shut his eyes hoping they would go away but they were burned on the inside of his eye lids. The pages flipped through and the words were played in his mind. He heard Anne's voice speaking to him.

* * *

**April 21st, 1515**

_Everything around me has become so strange and different lately. Mister Johnson, Father's friend from down the road, came to our home yesterday. His son, William, had been missing for a few days and they finally found his body. No one knows what killed him but they suspect it was an animal hiding in the forest somewhere. Now no one is supposed to go there in the dark.  
_

_Kate is the most upset from everyone. She was more than in love with William and he felt the same way for her. I know they were planning on getting married but they just hadn't told their families about it. I can see it in her face that she feels betrayed and lonely now. Shes angry with God but she won't admit it to anyone but me. Shes been crying herself to sleep at night. I can hear her rapid breathing even though she pretends shes dealing with everything normally. I just wish she could go back to normal.  
_

_Last night I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a walk. I knew it was unsafe but I felt something growing inside me. It was telling me to go, to go into the forest. My thoughts were telling me not too but I couldn't stop. I just continued to walk. When I reached the trees the wind had stopped blowing. Everything was still and silent. Not even the bugs were making noise and that scared me. I felt my heart beating faster and faster in my chest and I felt like it was pumping through my ears. But I didn't turn to go back. I just stood there. That's when I saw _**him**_._

_I don't know what he was but he was like nothing I'd ever seen. He was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my life. He was bent near the water washing his skin slowly. His skin was pale and he wasn't wearing clothes. I knew it was sin to look at him but I couldn't stop. His body was covered in some sort of writing I'd never seen before. His eyes were bright but they had dark circles around them. His hair was so dark it stood out against the rest of him. He stood and began to dress himself._

_I knew, at that moment, I had to leave before he saw me. I needed to go. I turned quickly and began the walk back to my home. I heard the sticks and leaves snapping under my bare feet but I didn't care. I walked faster but stopped when I felt a sharp pain in my foot. I felt my body fall to the ground suddenly. I pushed myself up so I was sitting now. I looked down at my feet and saw blood coming from my foot. I noticed a rock close by. I knew I stepped on because the red liquid was on it and it was still flowing out._

_"Are you hurt?" I heard a voice ask from in front of me suddenly. I looked up and my eyes connected with his. They were glowing brightly in the night. I didn't know how he had gotten to me so quickly or how I hadn't even heard him near me but I was too afraid to think of that right then. "Are you injured?" He looked at my foot. His hands reached out grabbing it without my permission. I'd never had a boy or man touch me, other than hugs from Father, but I was too scared to pull away from his touch. His hands ran over my exposed ankle. His skin felt cold. "It isn't hurt. You just cut yourself." He said looking back at my eyes. "You shouldn't be out here so late." He said sounding concerned._

_"I just went for a walk. Thats all." I said frightened by him and not knowing anything about him. He was so different than any other person I'd seen in my life. He seemed almost non human. "I was going back home." I hoped he wasn't going to hurt me. I just wanted to be back in my room then.  
_

_"You should go now." He said standing quickly. "It isn't safe out here, not when its dark at least." He said firmly. He held out his hand so I could grab it to help steady myself. I took it, to scared to offend him if I didn't take it. I turned my feet and walked quickly until I was back home. I got in my bed. I felt my heart beating harder than it ever had in my life. My body was shaking with fear but my mind was so curious, more curious than it should be.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Godric couldn't help but feel his cold heart become warm. His happy feelings were bursting inside. It was that night that began to change his mind slowly. It was then that he knew being angry and bitter wouldn't change anything only he didn't realize it for many years but that was when things started to become different to him.

* * *

_**April 25th, 1515**_

_Father sent me and Kate to the river today. We needed to wash clothes and Mother is too busy with Mary to help us now. All her time is taken up by the baby but we don't complain about it ever. It isn't what we are supposed to do. So me and Kate were washing clothes and it took longer than usual. We were together so we thought we would be safe. We were wrong. Very wrong.  
_

_The sun began to set in the sky. "We should leave now." Kate suggested. She was worried there was still an animal in the forest feeding on people. Everyone in town had different ideas about what was really happening. Two more people went missing, David and Henry, brothers who I went to school with. They had been gone for three days and no one thought we would see them again. "We need to stay safe." She said firmly but I could hear the fear in her voice. She wanted to sound strong but she couldn't.  
_

_"We're almost done." I said looking at the clothes as we were waiting for the last of them to dry fully. "If we go back with wet things-"_

_"Its better to have wet clothes than not our lives." She argued with me. Kate never argued with me. I knew that meant we had to go. The clothes didn't matter anymore. I nodded. We gathered the clothes and began walking back. As we did I couldn't stop my mind from thinking of **him**__, the person who I'd seen at the water. I felt the pain still in my foot from the cut but I ignored it. I didn't want any one to suspect any problems._

_"Did you hear that?" Kate asked me looking around. It was slowly getting darker and darker._

_"What are you talking about?" I asked as I strained my ears but no sound could be heard. Suddenly I heard a stick snap somewhere. "Kate walk faster." I said softly hoping whatever was near us wouldn't hear._

_We walked faster. We were close to leaving the forest but the sky was darker than normal suddenly. I felt something near us. Something bad. It wanted to hurt us and it knew we were afraid. "Ran Anne." Kate screamed as she took off in full speed. I looked around and saw something running towards me. I ran faster dropping the clothes I was carrying. I heard Kate screaming my name but it was fading. She seemed so far away from me suddenly then.  
_

_I felt something grab me suddenly. It knocked me to the ground. Something stood above me, it was David. "David?" I asked unsure what he was doing to me. His eyes were black and his skin was paler than I'd ever seen. He growled at me like an animal and his mouth opened. I saw his teeth and they looked sharp, like small knives. He turned my head and I felt his mouth grab onto my neck. Pain went through my entire body. I felt myself becoming weak._

_When I opened my eyes I saw someone else standing above me, it was **him**. The same unknown face as before. "Rest yourself." He leaned down whispering into my ear. "I'm going to make you better. I promise." He said. I looked at him confused. He opened his mouth and I saw the same sharp teeth shoot out of his mouth._

_"Please, don't hurt me." I cried fearing the pain David had caused me. I tried to move but I was too weak. I couldn't. I just hoped he wouldn't hurt me.  
_

_He placed his mouth over his own wrist and I saw red, thick blood dripping out. It was darker than any blood I'd seen before. He placed his wound over my mouth. I tried to push it away but he was much stronger than me. He had such power that I could feel it just from him standing near me.. I felt the blood pouring into my mouth. It didn't taste like anything I'd expected it too. It was sweet and warm. It was the best thing I'd ever tasted. I didn't want to stop drinking it. I felt it flowing through my body. I sucked until he pulled away. "Just rest now, you're safe. I promise." He said softly. I felt my eyes get heavy and everything went black._

_When I opened my eyes again I was in my bed. A light flickered in the room, candle light showed a shadow against the wall I was facing. I turned slowly and saw **him** sitting there watching me. I pushed myself up so I was sitting against the wall now. "Thank you." I said softly but I wasn't sure what exactly happened._

_"I only did what I needed to do." He said quickly._

_"You could've left me. You could've let him kill me." My voice sounded weak and tired but I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to stay with him. "You didn't let that happen. Whats your name?" I asked curious to know more about him._

_"Godric." He answered._

_"Thats an unusual name." I remarked but wished I hadn't. I didn't want to sound rude to some one who just saved me. "I shouldn't have said that." I felt my face growing hot._

_"Don't worry about that now." His voice was smooth._

_"What happened?" I asked wanting to know why I was still alive. I needed to know how he saved him. "Your mouth..." My arm lifted and I touched his face slowly. He leaned his head into my touch. My fingers ran along his jaw bone and to his lips. I knew I shouldn't touch him but something was forcing me too. I stared at his lips thinking of his teeth. I thought of how sharp they were. I wasn't sure of what I saw but I knew it wasn't normal._

_The door opened and I saw Mother standing there. "Anne, you're awake." She exclaimed walking quickly into the room. She pretended she didn't notice me touching Godric. She wrapped her arms around my body holding me. I knew she was crying and she was hurting. She felt guilty about what happened. "I can't believe you didn't even end up with a scratch." She said holding out my arms looking at me in shock._

_"What do you mean?" I asked remembering the pain that went through neck and into my body. The empty look in David's eyes flashed in my mind. I touched my neck but my skin felt smooth like it always did. "What happened?" I asked to myself now._

_"The young man, he brought you here. He said you fainted when you and Kate were running home." Mother explained like it was a simple answer. I looked around her to ask Godric about it but his was no longer there. His spot was empty now. I felt myself become upset. I didn't want him to leave. I needed him to stay.  
_

_"I'm tired. Can I just sleep?" I asked as I pulled my blankets over myself. Mother nodded before walking out leaving me alone._

* * *

Godric stood up from in front of the fire. He took a deep breath wishing things would've ended differently but they didn't. Godric knew nothing about the past could be changed. He had lived so long that was the guarantee ever. He had to learn all of that the hard way. Once people saw you as something they would never see you as anything else. Never. Nothing would change that. Nothing in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Godric turned to the door. He walked out the door and stood in the hallway. He saw Eric standing there, perfectly still. "Godric, you shouldn't have let them talk to you that way." Eric said his voice was smooth and calm. "You're a better vampire than all of them put together." Godric knew Eric was more loyal than anyone could ever be.

"Please, no one is better than anyone." Godric responded to him. "In this world every one should be treated as equal."

"But you don't have to do this." Eric said begging his maker. A side of himself was showing that no one knew other then Godric.

"Its been too long." Godric said as he began to walk towards the stair case that led up to the roof. Godric wasn't just talking about how long he'd been living. He was talking about the last time he'd seen Anne. How many years had passed since her smile was right in front of his eyes. He hated knowing how long ago that had been.

* * *

_**May 7th, 1515**_

_I hate that so many days have passed since I saw Godric. I only want to see him. He's the only thought thats been in my mind for so long I feel like nothing else matters in my life. Everything I do to try to distract myself doesn't work. Only his face is what I see.  
_

_I feel completely healed from the attack. No scars or marks are anywhere on myself. I've checked so many times but it just doesn't make sense to me. I don't even have a light scrape. I know something happened. I felt my blood on me. I felt the pain of wounds. I knew I was hurt somewhere. I didn't just imagine that. Something isn't normal about what happened. Something isn't normal about Godric but I don't care about that._

_We had visitors from another town today. They came because there was attacks in their area as well. All their bodies were found the same way. They claimed what ever attacked wasn't an animal. They believe its a creature they call Pale Night walkers. I think its the worst name I've ever heard but I kept that thought to myself. According to their beliefs they're immortal and can't be hurt by anything. They have powers that people could never have in real life. They're only ever seen at night wandering through the forest. _

_It makes me wonder if they're real or just something scared men made up. I don't believe in it. _

* * *

_**May 11th, 1515**_

_I knew I shouldn't go looking for him but I couldn't stop myself. When I woke up I felt something inside me, something telling me to go. It was forcing me and letting me know exactly where he was. So I just listened. I walked out and something pulled me to the forest. I walked faster, getting closer and closer. I could hear voices speaking and words that didn't make any sense to me. They were some unknown language I'd never heard._

_I saw a fire flickering in the middle of two people. I instantly recognized one of them as Godric. The fire reflected off of his pale skin skin making his eyes stand out more. Across from his was a man I'd never seen before. He was much taller than Godric. His skin was just as pale but he had blonde hair that was slicked back away from his face. He looked scarier than Godric but he seemed to be listening to Godric as if he were below him in some way. I didn't understand it._

_I began to think maybe I should just go back but before I could turn I saw Godric looking at me. He stood and walked over to me. "You shouldn't be out here at night." He said to me._

_"I just wanted to see you." I said to him but I knew he already the truth. I was curious about what he was. I needed to know why nothing was wrong with me now._

_He turned and said something to the other man. The blonde man nodded and seemed to disappear within seconds. Godric turned back to me. His hand reached towards me and wrapped around my hand. He pulled me closer to the fire. He sat down on the ground, not caring about the dirt. I sat next to him as if he was controlling me._

_I could feel the heat from the fire heating up my face and the rest of my body. "I need to know what happened." I told him._

_"I don't think thats the real reason you came here." He said softly. I realized then he sounded different. The way he pronounced his words sounded different. He must be from some other area I don't know about. His hands held onto mine still. I noticed how cold his skin felt. The idea of Pale Night walkers entered my mind. What if they were real? Was Godric one of them? No, of course he wasn't. They weren't real. There wasn't a thing like that. _

_I was scared to be around him but something about him made me feel like I needed him. The look in his eyes was so different than any other person I'd seen before. He looked so wise but he still so young. "You don't have to be afraid of me. If I was going to hurt you, it would be done already." He told simply._

_I knew that statement should have made me feel more frightened but it didn't. Any normal person would have left right then and never looked back but not me. I wasn't that normal person and I think he knew that already. What he said made me feel more relaxed. I knew then he had no intentions of hurting me. It made me comfortable with him. "Are you going to tell me what happened to me?" I asked feeling as if I needed to know the full truth.  
_

_"You were attacked. Isn't that enough to know?" He asked moving closer to me. I didn't know what he was thinking. I'd never been this close to any man in my life. "Why do you need to know more?" He asked. I could feel coldness coming off his skin and wrapping around mine even though we were so close to the fire. I reached up and touched his cheek softly. I couldn't believe how cold and pale he was. I'd never seen a dead body before but I imagined them just like him, pale and cold._

_I can't explain what happened next but I couldn't stop it. I didn't want to stop it. I felt his lips against mine. They were soft and fit almost prefectly against mine. He turned his head to the side, making our lips come closer together. I knew he'd done this before but I never had. I didn't know what to do next. I pulled away feeling ashamed of what just happened. I knew it was wrong. If my family ever found out they would be so angry with me. "I...I should go." I said but I didn't want to leave._

_"Do you wish to leave?" He asked locking his eyes with mine. I didn't need to answer because he already knew. He knew everything. He knew I didn't want to leave, not then or ever it seemed. He moved towards me placing his lips on mine again. I liked it so I didn't move away. I let him kiss me, on my lips, on my jaw, on my neck. It sent feelings through my body I'd never felt before and I wanted to feel it more. I wanted him to continue and never stop what he was doing.  
_

_His hands wrapped around my body tightly. He held me close to him. I felt my warm body touching his cold one. I let him place his hands where ever he wanted. They touched all over my body, reaching under my clothes and touching where no one had ever touched before. I was so lost in his touches that I didn't realize what was fully going on until it was too late. I felt Godric push himself into me. It was a surprise and I felt my body tense up underneath him. He stopped quickly realizing that this was my first time. "Are you ready?" He asked softly. I looked into his eyes and I relaxed quickly. I nodded my head wishing for him to continue._

_I felt him push himself in again. I felt pain. I wanted to cry out but I held it in. I didn't want to seem to weak to him. After a few more times it stopped hurting me. He became more aggressive, pushing himself in harder and harder with every motion. I wrapped my legs around him holding our bodies together. I felt myself begin to sweat even though I was cold from not having my clothes anymore._

_I began to feel a tingle go through my body as my breathing began to get heavy. I felt my heart beating faster and faster in my chest. I looked at Godric and I noticed his teeth were different now. They were the same as before, sharp and pointy. They reminded me of some sort of animal. It scared me but I didn't care, not at that moment anyway. There was something about them that made me want to kiss him again. I grabbed his face bringing it to mine as our mouth closed on around one anothers. I felt his toungue inside my mouth. I felt my tongue enter his mouth, out of instinct almost, it ran across his teeth and felt the sharp edges of his teeth. I felt it hit my toungue and I could taste blood between our mouths suddenly._

_I felt Godric kissing me softly again everywhere. I suddenly felt a stinging pain in my leg where he was kissing. It felt weird but it made everything else feel much better. Its hard to remember what happened exactly after that but I found myself lying next to him breathless. I had put my clothes back on quickly, worried that someone would come walking by even though it was dark and still night outside._

_The silence of the night was peaceful as we sat there quietly. The fire was beginning to die down slowly meaning the night was ending. "You should get home before the sun rises. You don't want your parents suspecting a thing." Godric's voice suddenly interrupted the quiet. I nodded in agreement. I stood up. Godric stood next to me. "I don't think you should go alone. I'll accompany you." He said more as a command than a suggestion._

_I turned on my feet and began walking. Godric stayed by my side as we walked. I noticed his eyes darting around in every direction and every time there was a noise coming from some dark place. As we walked out the forest I noticed the sky was beginning to become bright. Godric's pace sped up. I walked faster to keep up with him._

_We stopped a few steps away from my home. I turned to him unsure what to say next but he spoke first. "I'll look for you again but you must stay away from the forest. Its not safe for you." He leaned over and touched his lips to cheek before turning and walking away quickly. He vanished into the woods as he ran off. I turned and walked inside._

_I made sure to not make any noise. I walked into the bedroom and noticed Kate was sitting on her bed. "What are you doing with him?" She asked as she kept her eyes focused on her lap._

_"What do you mean?" I asked confused by what exactly she was asking._

_"I don't trust him. You shouldn't trust him either. He could be what tried to kill you and what killed every one else." She said trying to keep her voice from being too loud._

_"You don't know what you're talking about. He saved me." I said softly. "Now, I'm going to bed." I turned away from her and got into my own bed. My dreams were filled with Godric then. Everything in them reminded me of him. Everything about him was something I needed or needed to know more about. _

* * *

Godric smiled to himself slightly as he remembered that night. It was something he liked to think about. It made him happy to remember that. It was the most perfect night he'd ever spent with someone. No other woman he'd been with since then or before then could even compare to the feelings Anne gave him. He just wished he could have told her that before every thing went wrong so quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

_**May 12th 1515**_

_When I awoke this morning Kate refused to talk to me still. I can not bare her being angry with me but its not my fault what happened. Well, it was my fault. It wasn't like I was forced into doing anything bit I needed her to understand. I tried to explain to her the feeling Godric gave me, the connection between us two but she simply ignored me. She didn't care about it at all.  
_

_That night as I changing she finally spoke to me. "What happened to you?" She asked her hand reaching over and touching lightly my thigh. I stepped back startled by her sudden movement. I didn't want her touching me, not in the same spots Godric had. "What bit you?" She asked confusion all over her face. She looked up at me waiting for an answer._

_"Nothing." I said looking down at the two circular wounds on my leg. I hadn't noticed them before. I wasn't positive where they came from but I had a few suspicions about it. "It must be from when I passed out." I explained hoping she would ignore it. It only made sense. I had been attacked by something, she knew that even if my parents believed I only passed out but she didn't believe what I said. She knew I was lying._

_She stared at it longer making me feel uncomfortable. Suddenly her mouth hung open. "Thats the mark...thats what the other men were talking about." She placed her hand over her mouth. "Its the mark from the Pale Walkers." She explained to me when I stayed quiet. "Thats what attacked you. That must be why you don't remember. They can do that to people. They control them. They make them do what ever they want." She said shaking her head with fear. _

_"Kate, do you realize how silly that all sounds?" I asked forcing a laugh. I didn't want to think about the Pale Walkers any more. I didn't want to know about them. _

_"We have to tell Mother and Father." She turned to walk out but I grabbed her arm and stopped her._

_"It was an animal that attacked me." I lied to her. "They don't need to know anything." I said firmly hoping she wouldn't tell them any thing else. She stared at me still confused by why I was trying to hide the truth. I begged her with my eyes and she finally nodded her head firmly. I felt myself relax then.  
_

* * *

As Godric walked up the stairs he couldn't stop all the feelings that were coming from within him somewhere. They had been hidden for so long and now they were pouring out of him in a way he wasn't sure he would be able to control anymore. He couldn't control it anymore. He was sure he was done with everything. He only needed to last a few more moments but he didn't want to even last that much longer any more.

"You shouldn't think about her." Eric said softly knowing exactly what his maker was thinking about. Godric rarely let himself get connected to anything and Eric knew exactly why. Godric didn't want to be weak to anyone because Godric wasn't weak. Ever. He was one of the oldest, strongest, and fastest vampires in the world. He was anything but weak. He never let anything get to him but now Eric knew what had been slowly chipping away at him. It wasn't just about the people Godric killed, the horrible things he did, but it was about the only thing in all his existence that he couldn't control.

"You know, as well as I do, the thoughts we have can not always be controlled." Godric said to his most loyal friend.

* * *

**May 23rd, 1515**

_I did as Godric said. I avoided the forest whenever it was dark or when I was alone. I was scared of what might come out. I was scared of what was really living in there. I didn't get undressed in front of Kate or Mother anymore. I didn't want them to see what happened to me. I didn't want to have to tell them the truth. I knew they wouldn't understand. They just believed what everyone else said. I didn't want to bring up the thought of some Pale Walker living around us. I knew they couldn't handle it but I felt alone._

_All I could think of was Godric. His face filled my mind while I worked or while I watched the younger children. Even when I talked with other people I only imagined what Godric would say. I only thought of what his opinion would be. I imagined his voice answering the questions that passed through my mind. No matter I what I did nothing could distract me from him and it made me angry because he wasn't around anywhere. I just wanted him to be near me. I needed him to be near me.  
_

_I got into bed. I was feeling more exhausted than normal. Kate wasn't in the house. She was visiting Grandmother because she was ill. So I was alone in my room. I closed my eyes and sleep quickly took over my mind and body. I opened my eyes slowly. I felt something else around me. I sat up and saw Godric sitting at the end of my bed. He had been watching me. "I didn't mean to wake you." He said softly looking at me. His voice made me instantly feel relaxed.  
_

_"Well I'm awake now." I smiled at him. He moved closer to me. His hand touched my neck softly and moved down to my chest. Running smoothly on the outside of my nightgown. "Godric," I grabbed his hand stopping him. He looked at me concerned that he might've done something wrong. It was the first time I'd seen him look worried by his actions. "Are you...well...do you.." I couldn't place the words together to ask what I had been wondering all along. Finally I took a deep breath and placed the words together in my mind. I opened my mouth and spoke. "Do you know whose been attacking everyone?" I asked. I needed the truth from him._

_"I don't know who exactly but I know what it is." He answered his eyes holding my gaze. He would never lie to me.  
_

_I took a deep breath slowly. "Is it the same thing you are?" I asked afraid of what the answer would be from him._

_He stared at me not answering. He seemed to be thinking over whether or not to answer me. I knew what ever he said was going to be the truth. He just needed to chose his words carefully. "Does it matter?" He asked finally speaking. I stayed quiet thinking about it and then I realized it didn't. I shook my head quickly. "Does it change how you feel about me?" He asked. I shook my head again. I didn't care what he was but I needed to know the truth. "I am the same thing." He said softly._

_I felt like my world was spinning around me. I knew he was something different but I just didn't know what. Well, I didn't know exactly what he was at that moment but I knew he wasn't a monster. I could see it in his face. I squeezed his hand softly. I leaned forward placing my lips on his. I needed him to know it didn't matter to me._

* * *

Godric stood on top of the hotel. Anne was wrong about him though. He was a monster. He was worse than a monster. He had done things that were horrible, things she'd never understand. Things, that if she knew, she would never speak to him again. But even after all of that he still knew she'd care for him. He still knew she'd want to protect him. That was just the kind of person she was. She was too good for him.

He knew he was done with his time. He'd seen more than any living creature needed too. He'd gone through so much pain that he no longer felt anything except when one memory drifted into his mind that he wished so more than anything would forever be gone from his brain. The only thing, that when he thought of it, it made him so angry and filled with such hatred he wanted to kill something.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well this is the last chapter of my Godric short story. I know it took a long time for me to post this but I've been really really busy lately with my own real life. But anyway, please review and tell me what you think about it. ALSO let me know if you want me to write more Godric...or anything else from TrueBlood. I have a few ideas but I'm not going to write if no one is going to read. So let me know!!**

* * *

"Its not your fault." Eric said his eyes connecting with Godric's. "It was never your fault. You couldn't stop them." Eric told him. Eric knew his maker better than anyone. He knew that look in Godric's eyes. Godric knew Eric was correct but that didn't mean the guilt didn't rest heavily on his mind.

* * *

_**June 12th, 1515**_

_Everyone has gone mad trying to find the animal who has caused all the attacks. Kate told Father I knew more than I was admitting. He questioned me but I lied. I couldn't tell him the truth. He'd know everything about Godric and I could never place him in harms way. I'm sure he could take care of himself but I wasn't willing to take that chance._

_Early this morning some one was executed, a man who lived down the road from our home. Mother said he had the marks on his body from the Pale Warrior animal and he was helping them. She said he was no longer God fearing and needed to be taken out of our world._

_It makes me frightened to think how she would feel if she knew the truth about me. If she knew about the nights I spent with Godric. If she saw the marks I had on my own body. I knew Kate hasn't told her yet because she doesn't want to see me killed but I'm scared of one of the younger girls seeing. They're too small to understand anything._

_I hate the nights I need to spend alone but they are always worth it because the nights Godric visits are the best of my life. The way my heart feels when I'm with him can not be explained in words. I know we could never be together, not in public or around everyone but I know I love him. Its hard to admit but its the truth._

_I haven't told him this yet because I'm worried what he might think of me. I'm not sure of his feelings. I know he cares but I don't know how much._

_**June 17th 1515**_

_This is the last time I'll be writing in here. I can't understand what happened or how it happened. I don't know who told but I know everything is over now. Everyone in town knows the truth about me. Father made me undress in front of him to prove what everyone was saying wasn't true but he saw everything. I tried to explain to him. I tried to tell him that Godric wasn't a monster like so many of the others believed but he wouldn't listen._

_He stole my journal and read through it. He knows everything. He knows I've been lying. He knows I willingly went with Godric. He knows the things we did. He's more than ashamed of me. He refuses to even look at me. He took me to the church and showed everyone what I am._

_They told me if I brought Godric to them they would let me go. I could live. I wouldn't have to face the horrible reality of what would happen to me. But I could never do that to him._

_Of course I already know my fate but the priest told me I could have one more night at home because of how young I am still. I'm glad he did this. Now I'm writing this and I'm going to leave it in the forest. I know Godric will find it. I want him to know how I really felt about him. I don't know if he'll understand why I did this but I just hope he can accept it._

* * *

_Godric never gave his blood willingly to anyone except to two people in his entire existence. He heard that when Vampire blood, if shared with Humans, created a deep bond that connected their emotions, feelings, and fears. Godric didn't want that. He didn't need anything like that. __Godric never experienced that with Eric. He never felt the pain Eric felt right before Godric killed him and turned him. So Godric didn't believe that could happen until he felt the most horrible pain he could even imagine._

_Godric and Eric disappeared into the empty house they had been staying in. They moved the floor boards to climb in so they would be safe during the day time. Eric climbed in first and Godric followed after. The small space was cold and dark but it would keep them from being caught by anyone and protect them from the sun. Godric closed his eyes. He felt his body relaxing. He felt tired when suddenly his heart began to beat faster. He didn't know why. He felt himself begin to panic._

_Eric turned to Godric noticing how uncomfortable his maker was suddenly. "What is wrong?" Eric asked unsure._

_"I don't know." Godric answered. He heard a scream in the distance and felt a pain go through his whole body. "Anne." Godric said realizing what he was feeling. "Something is wrong." Godric pushed open the floor board and sun flooded into the closed space._

_Eric cried out in pain from the sudden light. "You can't go." Eric told him as he held Godric from climbing out. "You'll die, from the sun." Eric warned him. Godric tried to pull away but Eric had a firm grip on him. "If you die you can't help her anyway." Eric stated the obvious.  
_

_Godric felt the pain beginning to slow down. It wasn't as bad anymore. It was disappearing. Whatever happened must be ending. He laid back down knowing he couldn't run out into the sun. He would die and not be able to help her like Eric said. He placed the floorboard back._

_"We'll go and see her later." Eric said trying to reassure him._

* * *

"I should've done something different." Godric said out-loud. It was the first time he admitted to Eric how he truly felt. "But I couldn't stop them. I only made things worse." Godric said thinking of how he turned more murderous after that. For many years he took his anger out on innocent people before finally realizing Humans and Vampires needed to coexist if things were ever going to be safe again.

"Its too late to regret it." Eric told him, he knew how deeply Godric felt about the past. Eric felt slightly guilty about it himself, but he knew nothing could have changed the outcome of Anne's death. They never could have saved her.

Godric nodded knowing Eric was right about that. "2,000 years is enough." Godric said staring into the sky knowing the sun was soon to rise.


End file.
